


My House Smells Like You, Or Is It The Other Way Around

by Gaysoundsaboutright



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysoundsaboutright/pseuds/Gaysoundsaboutright
Summary: Based on an ask sent to my tumblr! For context, Virgil and Logan are in college and have a pre-established relationship. Also, Logan uses they/them pronouns here!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 27





	My House Smells Like You, Or Is It The Other Way Around

Virgil is nervous. This of course is nothing new. He is  _ always _ nervous. He is always anxious. He is always worried about something or another, overthinking big decisions, little decisions, sort-of-not-too-big-actually-but-alarmingly-big-to-him decisions. And so his significant other, the delightful Logan Sanders, often has to pat him on the shoulder, take him through a breathing exercise or two, and help him sort through the cognitive distortions.

And see, Logan would be right here by his side, doing just that with him right now. Logan would bring with them the musk of many, many, many books, the sharp cool of mint, the slightest hint of jam (crofters, of course). It's the scent of  _ safety _ , a scent Virgil never knew existed, not until he met Logan. Yes, Logan  _ would _ be helping with this, except that this particular worry  _ involves _ Logan.

This is nothing new either. A lot of his worries involve Logan. Virgil is worried that they'll take a back alley in a bid for punctuality and run into some not-so-nice people. He's worried that Logan will see that he's not worth the trouble and break up with him. He's worried that Logan's secretly a part of a super spy organisation and was sent by the government to find out why on earth Virgil is the living embodiment of anxiety. 

The point is, Virgil worries a lot, and this particular worry concerns Logan.

Because see... Well... Virgil owns his own apartment, which yes, he  _ knows _ that's strange for a college student, but one of his aunts is very very rich and very very doting alright, and  _ jesus _ how many people does he have to explain that to??

So  _ anyway _ , Virgil has his own apartment, and Logan does not. Logan is talented. They're what one would call a prodigy. Their professors say they'll go on to change the world and yada yada yada. Right now though, they're stuck in college, working for minimum wage on the side to afford the rent for a tiny room with the landlord who is not very nice. 

Virgil would like Logan to give up paying obscene amounts of rent for that run-down apartment and come stay with him instead.

It's not like there isn't the space for it, because there is definitely  _ plenty _ of space for it. It's also  _ far _ closer to the college than Logan's current dwelling. And it's not like Logan isn't  _ already _ practically living here, because it's always Virgil's apartment they go to after or for dates. Heck, Logan even has the spare key, and uses it quite often too, letting themself in whenever they please, not that Virgil is  _ ever _ unhappy to see them anyway. Logan's things are, well, strewn is the wrong word, because Logan is nothing if not neat and considerate for Virgil's space, but there are definitely many, many,  _ many _ things belonging to Logan in Virgil's apartment.

And Virgil wishes there were more. It's just a silly little habit of his really, a habit that he partakes in on bad nights, past midnight, when he doesn't want to disturb Logan by calling them and making them come over. It's a habit that involves curling up with one of Logan's sweaters, reading a well loved book that Logan has loaned him, going to the bathroom and sniffing that particular brand of mint toothpaste that Logan recommended to him, because all of it smells of  _ Logan _ , smells of  _ safety _ , feels like Logan's careful embrace, and those bad nights are the times when Virgil craves those things the most, except it's  _ never _ enough. He wants  _ more _ of these objects, but most of all he wants the  _ real _ thing, wants  _ Logan _ by his side.

And he can have it,  _ probably _ , if he could just work up the courage to  _ ask _ Logan to come stay with him. Because, as Logan would point out, there's no reason for them to  _ decline _ . Logan  _ hates _ their current accommodation, and  _ loves _ being in Virgil's apartment, so the choice is  _ simple _ , only logical.

Except what it  _ isn't _ ? What if Logan is offended, thinks that Virgil is doing this out of  _ pity _ ? What if Logan thinks that they're Virgil's charity case? (But Logan has never been an excessively prideful person, and Logan  _ knows _ that Virgil would  _ never _ think of them as lesser, right?) 

What if Logan doesn't  _ want _ to stay with him? Or what if sharing an apartment reveals to Logan his imperfections and Logan decides that he doesn't like Virgil any longer? (But none of Virgil's idiosyncrasies have driven Logan away before, not his generalised anxiety disorder, not his insomnia or night terrors, not his inability to function normally in society...)

What if, what if, what if... Virgil groans, rubbing at his temples. 

What if he just  _ knocks _ instead of standing here like an idiot? What if he just  _ asks _ Logan? What if Logan says  _ yes _ ? What if Logan comes to live with him permanently, and in a few years they get married, and they live a long, happy life together? 

"Virgil?"

Virgil definitely does not jump up like a startled cat.

"Logan!" Virgil yelps. "I-- Ah, what are you doing here?"

Logan chuckles fondly, by now used to Virgil doing this sort of thing. 

"This is the entrance to my apartment, Virgil. I should rather ask, what are  _ you _ doing here? Not that I'm unhappy to see you, of course." 

Virgil fidgets slightly, and Logan offers their hand. Virgil gratefully takes it, playing with it and squeezing it quietly. He takes a deep breath, and  _ there's _ that comforting,  _ soothing _ scent. The musk of many many  _ many _ books, the sharp cool of mint, the  _ slightest _ hint of jam (crofters, of course). It's the scent of  _ safety _ , a scent Virgil  _ never _ knew existed, not until he met Logan. It's a scent that Virgil wants to permanently permeate his house, that, for that to happen, won't just be  _ his _ house anymore. 

"I have something to ask you..." Virgil starts. 


End file.
